


Sweet Pleasure

by caz251



Series: Sweet Series [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 18:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack’s thoughts on a forbidden pleasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Torchwood.

Jack licked his lips, he could taste the sweetness on them, he knew what he was doing was wrong and that he would eventually be caught, but he couldn’t seem to resist. It had become a weakness that he had to have, a craving that he needed to satisfy, even if it meant sneaking out of his and Ianto’s bed and sneaking about to get that tiny bit of forbidden pleasure.

Why was it forbidden to him you may ask, the answer was Ianto, when they had moved in together Ianto had laid down some ground rules. His forbidden pleasure was something that came in direct violation of the rules, but he couldn’t help himself, even if he was caught it couldn’t be too bad. If he was lucky Ianto might even punish him. He let out a moan around the spoon of ice cream in his mouth, at both the taste of the sweet treat and the idea of punishment.


End file.
